The invention relates to image elements, particularly dual-sided imaging elements.
Direct thermal printers are used in many applications to provide information to a user. Often, information is provided only on one side of a paper receipt. It is desirable to be able to provide variable information on both sides of the receipt to save materials and to provide flexibility in providing information. Representative documentation in the area of dual-sided thermal printing includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,222, issued to Kunio Hakkaku on Mar. 31, 1992, discloses a thermal recording material comprising a magenta-pigment layer, a yellow-pigment layer, a cyan-pigment layer, and a polyester film (PET). The thermal recording material can be heat-processed by two opposing recording heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,251, issued to Washizu et al. on Sep. 11, 1990, discloses an apparatus that can be equipped with a double thermal head, which enables simultaneous heat recording on both sides. This patent also discloses Japanese patent application (OPI) No. 208298/82, and describes the Japanese patent as disclosing printing on both sides of an opaque support.
However, these references disclose printing with polyester film and magenta-, yellow-, and cyan- pigment layers. This is particularly a disadvantage when other materials, such as cellulosic substrates or dyes, would be more suitable for applications such as the printing of receipts. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a dual-sided imaging element.
The present invention provides an image element for dual-sided imaging. One feature of the present invention is that the image element can include a cellulosic substrate or a lueco dye as an imaging material.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an image element for dual-sided imaging. The image element may include a cellulosic substrate having first and second surfaces, a first coating and a second coating. The first coating may be applied to the first surface, where the coating may include a first imaging material for creating, in situ, a first image; and the second coating may be applied to the second surface, where the coating can include a second imaging material for creating, in situ, a second image.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to an image element for dual-sided imaging. The image element can include a substrate having first and second surfaces, a first coating, and a second coating. The first coating may be applied to the first surface, where the coating can include a first lueco dye for creating, in situ, an image; and the second coating may be applied to the second surface, where the second coating can include a second lueco dye for creating, in situ, an image.
Still another embodiment of the present invention relates to an image element. The image element may include a cellulosic substrate, a first coating, and a second coating. The first coating may be applied to one surface of the cellulosic substrate and can include a first means for forming an image, in situ; and the second coating may be applied to another surface of the cellulosic substrate and can include a second means for forming an image, in situ.